The present invention generally relates to an apparatus, a system and a method for securing a device. More specifically, the present invention relates to an apparatus, a system and a method for securing a device which may be an electronic device, such as, for example, a camera, a camcorder, a digital camera, a digital music player, a video game, a digital video player, a digital video recorder, a personal data assistant (hereinafter “a PDA”), a cellular telephone, and/or the like. The apparatus, the system and the method for securing the device may have a housing attached to, secured to and/or connected to a security system to prevent theft of and/or destruction of the device. The security system may be, for example, an alarm box, an alarm board, an alarm or the like.
A circuit, a light emitting element and/or a plunger may be contained within the housing. The plunger may be connected to, attached to and/or in communication with the circuit which may control and/or activate the light emitting element. The circuit may control the light emitting element to indicate whether the device is secured to the housing. The plunger may be depressed and/or lowered to secure and/or to connect the device to the housing. A flap may be connected to, formed to, secured to and/or extended from the housing. The flap may have an adhesive which may attach, may connect and/or may secure the device to the housing. The housing may have a recession to attach and/or to secure the housing to the device. A cable may attach and/or may connect the housing to the security system.
It is generally known, for example, that vendors, retailers and/or wholesalers may display a device to a customer at, for example, a retail store and/or a sales facility for examination and/or inspection by the customer. The device may be a camera, a digital camera, a portable compact disc player, a PDA and/or a cellular telephone. The device is traditionally displayed in conjunction with a fixture, such as, for example, a cabinet, a table, a wall, a column, a shelf and/or the like. Generally, a cable attaches the device to the fixture. The device is secured to the fixture by the cable attached to a frame surrounding the device. The frame is often heavy and cumbersome. As a result, the frame prevents a user and/or a customer from examining the device and/or a detachable element of the device. For example, the frame prevents the user and/or customer from, for example, examining the various characteristics of the device, such as, for example, the weight, the texture, the feel, the configuration, the appearance and/or the like. Further, the frame must be unique to a device and/or devices of similar sizes. For example, the frame for a rectangular device is not suitable to fit a circular device.
In addition, the device may have a detachable element, such as, for example, a camera lens, an ear piece, head phones, a head set, a wireless head set, a battery, a speaker, a case to hold the device therein and/or the like. The frame surrounding the device generally surrounds the detachable element and the device. Accordingly, the frame prevents the user and/or customer from examining the detachable element. Alternatively, the frame may surround the device but fail to secure the detachable element to the fixture. As a result, the detachable element may be damaged, stolen or the like.
A need, therefore, exists for an apparatus, a system and a method for securing the device. Additionally, a need exists for an apparatus, a system and a method for securing the device to a security system which may provide mechanical security and electrical security to the device and/or the detachable element of the device. Further, a need exists for an apparatus, a system and a method for securing the device to a security system which may visibly indicate that the device and/or the detachable element of the device is mechanically secured and/or is electrically secured. Still further, a need exists for an apparatus, a system and a method for securing the device to the security system which may allow a user and/or customer to examine the detachable element of the device. Moreover, a need exists for an apparatus, a system and a method for securing the device to the security system which may trigger an alarm when the device and/or the detachable element of the device is separated from the security system and/or the housing. Furthermore, a need exists for an apparatus, a system and a method for securing the device to the security system having a circuit to power a light emitting element which may indicate the device and/or detachable element of the device is secure. In addition, a need exists for an apparatus, a system and a method for securing a device with a flap which may adjust to a range of sizes and configurations of devices. In addition, a need exists for an apparatus, a system and a method for securing the detachable element and the device with a single apparatus. Further, a need exists for an apparatus, a system and a method for securing the device and/or the detachable element of the device which may allow a user and/or a customer to examine the detachable element.